Never Ending Nightmare - The Walking Dead
by TheDoctorPepper
Summary: A woman named Ellie is trying to help her family through the apocalypse but gets caught up with the Atlanta survivors around the time they lose Sophia. When a sudden change in her life, decisions must be made which will cause her fate... I'm not very good at these summary's :P Rates M - Just to be sure :)
1. Chapter 1 - Walkers

_Okay! So this is the very start of my DarylxOC, The Walking Dead fanfic. I'm very rusty since I haven't written a proper fanfic in a very long time, but lets hope I haven't forgotten everything I once learnt... im rambling now anyway would love to hear what you guys think : ), by the way, a few of the chapters of this was written before I wrote my Hugh Grimes one, so its a little off, but ill pick it up with the descriptions and stuff :P Again, reviews tell me if you guys like it or not :)_

There used to be a time when there was no fear when walking the streets, when the days were fun and the nights were there to relax and get a good nights sleep in your, big, soft comfortable double bed with the huge oversized padded quilt and big fluffy pillows... but that was a long time ago... It almost feels as if it were all a dream, the good memories and the fun holidays. Now its nothing but fear and struggling. As soon as the global outbreak started I packed my kit, grabbed my hunting gear and headed to my grandparents home just on the outskirts of Atlanta in the woods up in the mountain range. I got there in my Jeep, with a few problems on the way, but I managed to get past the trouble without getting hurt. There were creatures walking the earth, creatures that did nothing but wonder...lurk...and feed... They fed on anything with a beating heart, anything that didn't smell dead they were onto it like a flame on dry grass. It was around two months later, I was up in my grandparents cabin with them, Keeping them safe. My younger brother Ben who had turned 14 not long ago joined us, and would go on watch when I would leave, scavenge for supplies, go hunting for food and generally keep them alive. We had to fight off a few people that tried to force their way into our home but we managed to get them away by threatening them. Saying we had a whole gang hidden up inside ready to tear them each apart within an inch of their lives, when really it was my two elderly grandparents. We had managed to fortify the little cabin with the help of my grandfather, who used to be a carpenter when he was younger. Blocking the windows, spray painting them black so no light could get out, modifying the door so it could only be unlocked from the inside, We managed to fix up the garden fence so that there was a rope ladder to get in and out with, which I used when I went hunting. Me and Ben used the loft as a lookout post, using that window with my grandfathers rifle, not that I had ever had to use it yet... and not that I would want to, noise attracts them.

"Ellie..." My grandmother called, Turning my head and looking down the loft stairs to where my grandmother was standing with a cup of tea. It had no milk, but I wasn't too bothered about that. I got up and made my way down taking the cup from her hands.

"Thanks Granny" I replied taking a sip. She watched as I took little sips of the hot liquid, adjusting her glasses a little she coughed softly.

"We are running out of food again Ellie..." My granny told me and I nodded my head.

"I'll drink this and I'll go hunt" I told her and she nodded her head.

"I hate that you do this..." She told me and I shook my head with a small smile.

"I have to, I don't mind really... I know what im doing out there, I have the energy and well those biters aren't as smart as people might think" I told her and she smiled softly, patting me on the shoulder before walking off to see my grandfather who was sitting in the living room on his rocking chair. I climbed my way back up the loft stairs and sat at the window. I sipped at the hot tea while looking out of the window, squinting my eyes slightly I spotted a deer, it raised its head, looking around before bolting off back into the wood. I licked my lips putting the tea down on the windowsill, grabbing the crossbow my grandfather had given to me for my 21st birthday five years ago. I took off my white tank top and pulled on a brown t-shirt with my camo pants and black converse, they aren't the best hunting boots but they are all I had on me at the time when I left home. I headed down the stairs and looked at my granny who was packing a bag for me. I smiled at her softly. "I spotted a deer just now, im going to go track it see if I can bring it in" I told her and she nodded her head. She handed my the backpack and I took it form her placing it on my back, adjusting the straps. "Ben, come here" I told him and he came over, I glanced at the loft and then back at him.

"What is it? Are you going out again?" He asked and I gave him a quick nod.

"Yeah, You need to go on watch up in the loft with the rifle, remember, don't shoot if you don't have to... I'll be back soon" I told him and he nodded his head. "Lock this door after me and then get straight up there... Keep them safe Ben" I told him sternly and he nodded quickly. We went through this conversation every time I left, and made it stick in his mind that if he and my grandparents couldn't defend the place while I was away, I told him to leave, take my Jeep and get the hell out of here, do anything to keep our grandparents alive. I unlocked the door, taking the board away before leaving the safety of the cabin to go hunting and looking for supplies. Ben did as I told, shut and locked the door behind me, I walked towards the fence managing to climb up the rope ladders and over with no problem, The crossbow I owned was placed over my shoulder as I walked out of sight of the cabin and into the thick overgrown wood. I tracked the deer for miles before finally coming upon a clear clue that it had just been past, its droppings were very fresh. I silently followed the tracks some more, using the trees and shadows to keep myself hidden. Thats when I heard voices, it was distant, but it was definitely voices. I gulped slightly peeking my head around the tree to see who it was, and if they were a threat. I seen two men, one with a crossbow and the other had a gun in a holster attached to his right side. I brung my head back around and took a deep breath letting it out slowly. I had never been this far into the wood since before the plague, and being this far was making me a little more on edge than normal, not just because I didn't know if it was overrun, but these two men who were heading my way. The two men had stopped talking, and I peeked my head around to see what happened to them, when the man with the crossbow was pointing it at my face only a few inches away from the bridge of my nose, I sighed softly as he come around to face me, eyeing the crossbow in my hand. I watched as the other man, who was dressed as a cop come around the other side his hand resting on the strap where his gun was.

"Put it down" the man with the crossbow ordered nudging his head towards my crossbow. I didn't. It stayed in my hand and I glared at him. "Didn't you hear me, woman... Put it down" He demanded and my eyes glanced between the two men, The cop was still resting his hand on his gun.

"Or what" I snapped back at him and he re-aimed the crossbow on my face.

"Or you'll get a piercing in the middle of your forehead with this bolt here" He warned and I raised an eyebrow, the cop shushed the man softly, using his hand to bring his friends crossbow down.

"We just want to talk to you... that's all" The cop spoke and I clamped my mouth shut, clenching my jaw my eyes not deciding who to focus on, my hand holding onto my crossbow tightly.

"For what, I aint' don' anything to you" I replied

"We're looking for a little girl... She was in our group and well... she ran in here to hide from the walkers that were chasing her... have you seen her?" The man asked and I furrowed my brows slightly.

"No, now let me go I'm tracking my dinner " I told him and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry I cant do that... What's your name?" He asked and I looked at them both before sighing slightly, I wasn't going to get out of this one...

"Ellie" I stated simply.

"Well Ellie, I'm Rick Grimes... This is Daryl... we're trying to track a little girl... she's only twelve, she's frightened and alone... if you have any information on her you have to tell us" He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"I aint' seen no little girl, Only tracks I seen around here is that buck I been tracking for my family... come on man... let me go... im miles away from home I need to get this buck and take it back" I told him and he tilted his head slightly.

"Family?" He asked and Daryl sighed looking at Rick.

"Rick, come on man, this chick don't know nothin' were wasting time" Daryl complained and Rick nodded his head holding his hand up for a second to motion a 'hang on'.

"You have family up in the woods?" He asked and I glared at him.

"Don't you try and find us...you wont...miles away from here..." I told him and he shook his head slightly.

"Look... I'm not going to hurt you or your family... but you should know we have a group...If you help us find this little girl... im sure we could spare a few seats in the RV" Rick stated and Daryl scoffed turning around and started walking off, looking at the floor.

"You wouldn't want my family with you... We have a hormonal teenager and two elderly... you don't want that in your group" I told him and he raised his eyebrows.

"Elders? You are protecting your grandparents?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Yes, now please...let me go I need to find this buck to feed them..." I told him and he looked at me in the eyes.

"Look... we have a lot of food up on the highway...im sure if you help us track this little girl we could spare a couple dozen tins, or hell... even scavenge the cars yourself... please... Daryl is a great tracker but two trackers eyes is far better than one..." Rick stated pleading me to help them find this girl. I sighed heavily and nodded my head.

"Fine, lets find this girl... what's her name?" I asked

"Sophia, she's twelve years old" Rick told me and I glanced at him, my eyes studying his face.

"okay, twelve... when did she go missing?" I asked looking on the ground for any tracks other than the deer I was tracking.

"About three hours ago... We've been tracking her but the trail went cold..." Rick replied and I looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"How is she at climbing? Have you been looking in the trees? Most people would know its not safe on the ground when you are alone and unarmed... getting to higher ground is the best bet... and the only high ground here is the trees.." I told him and he shook his head no.

"She would have seen us coming if she were in a tree..." Rick replied and I shrugged slightly.

"Maybe.." I mumbled as we caught up to Daryl.

"We've got another tracker Daryl... She's going to help us in exchange for some food" Rick told him and Daryl took a glance at me before giving an approving nod. I licked my lips slightly glancing at the floor we were walking along trying to find any tracks.

"So where was the last tracks you found?" I asked looking at them both, Rick looked at Daryl.

"Footprints about 100 yards from where you were and then nothing..." Daryl told me and I thought for a few moments while we walked.

We looked around for a few, and I stumbled upon a biter, I turned to face Daryl and Rick and told them to keep quiet by holding a finger up to my mouth, and then crouching slowly, they did the same and Daryl come up beside me spotting the biter.

"Biter just up ahead..." I whispered and Daryl nodded making a silent plan with me to grab its attention and to shoot it. I placed my crossbow on my back and stood up, running along slightly, using my hand to wave at it and making a whistle. It seen me,I crouched down and watched as Daryl got into place, Just as it roared at me a bolt pierced its skull.

"Good work guys..." Rick called and I walked over to it, checking it over as Daryl took his bolt back.

"SOPHIA!" Daryl called out as he stood up, I glanced around not spotting anything before going back and looking at the biter.


	2. Chapter 2 - Don't Trust Strangers

_Note: Thanks to those who have faved and followed! 3 This one is for you guys! :D_

_Quick recap!:_

_"Biter just up ahead..." I whispered and Daryl nodded making a silent plan with me to grab its attention and to shoot it. I placed my crossbow on my back and stood up, running along slightly, using my hand to wave at it and making a whistle. It seen me,I crouched down and watched as Daryl got into place, Just as it roared at me a bolt pierced its skull._

_"Good work guys..." Rick called and I walked over to it, checking it over as Daryl took his bolt back._

_"SOPHIA!" Daryl called out as he stood up, I glanced around not spotting anything before going back and looking at the biter. _

* * *

"I've never seen one this close before... ugly little bastards huh" I mumbled and Rick groaned slightly as he picked up its lifeless hand, checking under the fingernails.

"There's skin under there..." He stated pulling out some gloves from his pockets. He put them on and opened the biters mouth, trying to get a see. "Its got flesh stuck in its teeth too" He stated.

"The girl?" I asked and Rick shrugged.

"I hope not... but there's only one way to find out" Rick replied and I stood back watching as Daryl cut the biter open, pulling rotten organs from its body, before finally pulling out the gut. Rick cut open the gut, and went through it with his knife until Daryl pulled out a rodents skull. Rick nodded once before standing up."Well at least we know..." He stated cleaning off his knife before taking off his gloves.

"Least' we know" Daryl repeated doing the same. "Only got a couple hours daylight left... we should head back..." Daryl stated and I looked at him. "Start it up again at first light..." Daryl added. I followed their lead heading back towards the highway where their supposed caravan was.

"So how did you lose this little girl?" I asked raising an eyebrow at the two. Daryl merely glanced at me before looking away, although Rick turned his head to me.

"We got caught up on the highway by a group of walkers, there must have been over a hundred head there, I got everyone to hide under the cars, when the group passed Sophia jumped out and tried to get to her mother...only to find two walkers right there and they chased her into the wood" Rick started and I watched as he spoke. "I followed then, told her to hide and if I didn't get back to head back the way we came... well I got the two and killed them one by one... when I got back..." Rick added looking straight ahead pinching the bridge of his nose, I nodded my head.

"You'll find her..." I told him and he glanced at me, his eyes were red from threatening to cry, I could tell by the expression on his face he felt to blame.

"So...those things, you guys call them Walkers? Thats smart" I stated and they nodded slightly.

"Biters suits them just as much" Rick replied giving me a gentle smile. We got to where the highway was and headed up to railing, Rick climbed over as me and Daryl stood behind it, I was drawing attention but the older woman who looked exhausted from crying, puffy red eyes, tear stained cheeks, she noticed us first.

"Yo..-you didn't find her?" A heartbroken woman asked fighting back the tears, I licked my lips looking down at the floor.

"Her trail went cold... we'll pick it up again at first light" Rick replied trying to keep himself as calm as possible. I looked at the group who had gathered around.

"You cant leave my daughter out there on her own..." The woman whimpered, "To spend the night alone in the woods"

"Out in the darks no good...we'd just be tripping over ourselves" Daryl spoke up, fending for Rick "More people get lost" He added

"But she's twelve! She cant be out there on her own, you didn't find anything?!" the woman cried some more and I shook my head slowly, looking down at the floor.

"I know this is hard, but im asking you not to panic... we know she was out there" Rick spoke softly, trying to calm the woman down.

"We tracked her for a while... and that when we come across Ellie, but she never seen anything of Sophia from the way she came..." Daryl spoke, his voice husky, giving me slight goosebumps. They all looked at me and I just swallowed the lump that was growing in my throat, knowing this wasn't the time to talk.

"We have to make this an organised effort, Daryl knows the woods better than anybody, I've asked him to oversee this..." Rick told them and I glanced over at Daryl. The woman who was crying before was looking at their clothes, and especially Daryl's knees.

"Is tha-... Is that blood?" She mumbled the question, her eyes glancing at his face and then back at his knees, where there was a patch of blood. Her breathing was getting heavier as she started to panic some more.

"We took down a walker" Rick replied a faint 'a walker' was heard from her mouth before Rick piped in again. "There was no sign that it was anywhere near Sophia"

"How can you know that?" a blonde woman from the back asked and Rick looked at Daryl who clamped his jaw shut for a few seconds.

"We cut the sumfa'bitch open...made sure" Daryl told her, The woman took a few deep breaths before sitting herself on the railing, then starting to blame Rick for leaving her out there on her own. He was down to a crouching level trying to explain that it was his only choice to leave her, for them both to survive. I gave out a soft sigh and watched the scene in front of my eyes, the mother who had just lost her child was breaking down, hell I would do exactly the same if I were in her shoes. Rick got up and walked away, Daryl climbed over the railing, and I followed suit. Standing to the side slightly out of the way of everyone. About an hour later it was fully dark, only the lights of a few torches around, most people had went to bed but I stood waiting. Rick walked over to me from his little wondering earlier and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you for helping today...although we didn't find anything, it really means a lot" Rick spoke softly, his words trembling slightly. I nodded my head and he handed me a bag. "Pick a few tins to take back with you...that's if you don't want to stay" He stated and I nodded, opening my own backpack and placing a dozen or so tins inside. I handed Rick the bag back and he placed it to the side. "I'll call Daryl and he can give you a lift to your Cabin" Rick told me and I just watched as he walked into the RV. Daryl come out with his crossbow on his back.

"Come on if you want to go home" Daryl stated walking towards his motorcycle. I climbed on the back as he started the engine. I waved to Rick as Daryl lead us off. "So where to?" Daryl asked over the sound of the engine.

"Keep going on this road and turn off at Aylesbury and you can just drop me off there" I replied. He kept going until we hit the sign for Aylesbury, where he stopped the engine. I climbed off of the back and he watched as I turned to face him. Thanks for the ride" I thanked him and he nodded, his eyes still not moving from my face.

"Are you sure you're okay walking from here?" He asked and I nodded with a slight smile.

"I'm more than sure... I don't trust strangers...sorry" I told him and he gave a slight bow of his head, as if he respected it.

"Hey" Daryl spoke as I turned around to leave, making me look back to face him. " Be careful out there... not as safe as it used to be" He warned and I gave him a soft smile. I turned around and headed up the road, before leaving that road heading into the wood. I heard Daryl's bike driving back off in the way we came and I gave out a slight sigh of relief.


	3. Chapter 3 - Herds

_Notes: Helloooo, wont be any other updates part this one for a few more days since i have a busy weekend getting drunk and eatin shit ;D_

_Thank you to all the followers 3 iloveyouall :B this one is very short but a very important part ofthe plot :)_

_Quick Recap!:_

_"Are you sure you're okay walking from here?" He asked and I nodded with a slight smile._

_"I'm more than sure... I don't trust strangers...sorry" I told him and he gave a slight, bow as if he respected it._

_"Hey" Daryl spoke as I turned around to leave, making me look back to face him. " Be careful out there... not as safe as it used to be" He warned and I gave him a soft smile. I turned around and headed up the road, before leaving that road heading into the wood. I heard Daryl's bike driving back off in the way we came and I gave out a slight sigh of relief. _

* * *

I headed in the direction of the small cabin my family were in, my flash light the only light source helping me find my way back. It was a little way from a small estate just west from the main road where Daryl dropped me off last night. I had sneak past a few slow moving biters, but as I come across the dirt road that lead up to my grandparents cabin, I had to pull myself back to the side, hiding down against a small wooden fence which held a sign of the cabins numbers a map under the numbers telling where the cabins were. I peeked around the side only to see the road blocked by biters. There must have been about fifty of them just walking up the road towards my grandparents cabin. My mind racing I switched off my flash light and popped it into the holder on my makeshift belt. Grabbing my crossbow I peeked around the corner to see them heading up the dirt road. I took a few deep breaths and ran across the road, climbing the small face getting into the wood hiding myself from any biters on the road. As I managed to sneak past them keeping quiet in the wood I reached the small road that lead to my grandparents home.

Glancing around I couldn't see over the amount of biters that was walking towards the cabin. My heart was beating a mile a minute, hoping my family was safe I glanced up, finding the tree closest to the entrance of the cabin to get a good look overhead. I climbed it with a little bit of difficulty, grabbing the attention of a few biters as I almost slipped on a mossy part of the tree, but I managed to stable myself and climb a little higher. Finding a branch that would hold my weight I sat down on it, feet dangling over the sides as I grabbed the rope from my backpack, tying my legs against the tree so that I wouldn't fall out by accident. There was no way I was getting into my cabin with all those biters. I couldn't see past the fence with it being so dark, but by the sound of it, the biters had gotten through, The mere sound of them moaning and groaning in search for flesh made me feel sick. I pulled my crossbow from my back and held it against my chest falling asleep with a great deal of difficulty.

The sound of birds chirping was the thing that had woken me, I fluttered my eyes looking around I realised last nights nightmare was still playing. I glanced down and noticed only a few biters lurking around, and another thing I noticed...or didn't notice, The Jeep. It was gone. I swallowed the lump in my throat and untied myself form the tree, putting the rope back in my backpack I climbed down with ease, it was always easier climbing down than up in my opinion. I took out the few stragglers with the hatchet I had on my belt before checking the yard. My heart and mind were racing with the thought of being alone. I opened the door which was loose on the hinges and ran through the house.

"PAPI?!" I called out "BEN?!" I called again, hoping someone would at least come and tell me everything will be okay. I dropped my crossbow and backpack on the hallway running around the cabin, trying to find any trace of my family. Their cases were gone and nothing was left, no photos, no guns, no ammo, no food, no water bottles... I sat down at the table, my head in my hands tears threatening to fall. My hands were balled into fists. I was shaking my head slowly, my breathing was deep, angry with myself that I let it come to this. My arms fell letting my head hold itself up, my short brown hair barely falling over my eyes as I glanced around the kitchen. Thats when I seen it. Slowly standing up out of the chair I walked over to the fridge, a small magnet in the shape of a dolphin was holding a piece of paper up. No emotion other than regret on my face I took the paper in my hands letting the magnet fall to the floor.

* * *

_ELLIE_

_No time left in this cabin Ellie, your grandfather and brother are packing our stuff to leave as I write this. I am sorry we have to leave you, I don't even know if you will get this, I'm hoping that you do because I know you'll find us if you are still alive..._

_We got attacked, the fences are almost done in and I don't have much time left, they are filling your Jeep with our stuff, too many biters for little Ben to take out by himself, so your grandfather made the big decision to leave. I'm so sorry._

_We are heading into the big city to see what they have for us there, to see if the refuge centre is as open and safe as they said it was before the broadcasts stopped, I hope we can see you very soon..._

_We all love you very much dear..._

_Gran x x _

* * *

My heart broke as I read it, I couldn't believe I was alone in this. Tears started to fall from my face, I had just lost the only people that kept me going in this cruel world. My rocks were gone. They were still alive though, so that must count for something. A few more silent tears fell down my face while I read the note over and over, not really believing it.


	4. Chapter 4 - Don't i know you?

_Notes: Big big biggggg thank you to FanFicGirl10 for the reviews on this fanfic, and to KaitlynWinchester for the review on my other Walking Dead Fanfic "Family Comes First" Another chapter to that will be out sometime next week, decided to get this chapter out now so i can try and get a proper date set to post a chapter... what day do you guys think? Should i do a different day for each fanfic, or just upload them both the same day?_

_Recap: _

_My heart broke as I read it, I couldn't believe I was alone in this. Tears started to fall from my face, I had just lost the only people that kept me going in this cruel world. My rocks were gone. They were still alive though, so that must count for something. A few more silent tears fell down my face while I read the note over and over, not really believing it. _

* * *

After about an hour of dwelling, I looted what was left, a few beers that were in the fridge, more bolts for the crossbow, a few clothes including a hoody, a small blanket, more rope and a few other bits and pieces. I changed my backpack for a duffel bag, using the straps to fling over my shoulders using it as an oversized backpack. This was it, I am leaving the cabin for good, never to return. I sighed heavily, making sure the duffel bag was strapped to my body, I had stitched on some extra straps which will hold it in place on my back while I searched for a new place to stay. I grabbed my crossbow and headed out of the cabin. I looked back at it and sighed softly, the note from my gran sitting in my wallet along with a photo of my whole family. I closed my eyes and turned away deciding not to look back and headed into the wood, making sure to stay away from the roads because of the rather large group that had scared off my family last night. While walking through the wood, thoughts and memories covering my mind, I found myself crying silently, I forced myself to stop, rubbing the tears from my face with my arm. Sighing I stopped for a second, grabbing a bottle of water from the side pocket of the duffel bag, taking a few gulps before putting it back. While I was strapping the bag onto my back again I heard bells in the distance, like those of a church bell. My eyes widened thinking it could have been my family signalling they were safe. I rushed strapping the back on again grabbed my crossbow and ran. I ran as fast as my legs would take me, the extra weight of the duffel bag wasn't helping, but im more than sure if my family was there, they would wait. I ran for what felt like forever until I come across an opening, a small cemetery, seeing the church sitting there right in the middle, but I never spotted a steeple, no bells. I shook my head slightly and picked up my pace again, running towards it I stopped as I spotted a bunch of people standing outside it, It was the people I had met yesterday. My eyes widened as Shane held his gun up at me.

"Easy now...wait...You were the one at camp yesterday right?" He asked and I sighed heavily nodding my head.

"Yeah... I suppose you come to see the bells too... when you got here was there any sign of any others being around here?" I asked and Rick shook his head.

"Sadly not... We thought it was Sophia, but the bells are on a timer" Rick told me and I looked down at the floor.

"Right...timer..."I mumbled kicking the floor. "fucking...TIMER!" I yelled out punching the tree I was beside, breathing heavily I sat down head in my hands.

"Hey, hey, hey... What's wrong?" Rick asked coming over and placing a hand on my shoulder. I flung my head back in anger, looking at him in the eyes.

"My family, got attacked while I was out helping your people find this little girl... they escaped and took my Jeep, but they left me behind" I told them and Rick shook his head slowly, his hand squeezing my shoulder softly. "Now the only thing I have is this bag on my back and this crossbow" I told him and he stood up. "I'm all alone.." I mumbled looking at the floor. He held out a hand in front of my face, where I looked at him. The others stood watch as I took his hand and he helped me up onto my feet. Shane let out a suppressed sigh, causing everyone to look at him. I stood awkwardly as Rick walked over to him. They had a few quiet words, although some of the words Shane was saying were a little louder with him being annoyed. After a few more words from Rick, and a lot of glares from Shane he reluctantly agreed to let me stay with them for a while.

"Okay, Daryl, You've got another tracker with you, Ellie you head off with Daryl and the others, me Shane are going to stay back a bit, look around here for another hour or so, we'll catch up with you" Shane told everyone, I glanced at Daryl who was looking at me, he gave me an approving nod before looking back at Shane. Apparently they had sorted this out before I got here.

"I wanna stay too" Carl blurted out, looking at his father and Shane. "I'm her friend..." He added, Both Shane and Rick looked at each other before looking at Lori, who was the apparent decision maker in this situation.

"You just be careful okay" She told him going over and kissing him on the head, giving her son a big hug. "When did you start growing up" She mumbled before letting him go. I watched as Carl stood back with Rick and Shane and I scanned the area, my eyes landing on Daryl, his crossbow was very interesting, I would have to catch him and talk to him about it later, see where he managed to get hold of a beautiful piece of work.

"Here, take this" Rick stated handing Lori his gun, she refused shaking her head.

"I aint taking your gun, leaving you unarmed" She retorted and I raised my eyes at them. That's when Daryl walked over handing Lori the one he had.

"Here, got a spare... take it" He told her and she gently took the gun from his hands. Everyone looking at him, I glanced over at Andrea, the blonde one who sighed heavily, as if she were annoyed. I felt a nudge on my arm, turning to face Daryl who mumbled a 'come on' as he carried his crossbow walking towards the wood again. I followed his footsteps, yawning slightly. I hadn't had a good night sleep in a few days, hoping tonight I would. We got into the wood, I walked along side Daryl making sure to watch my step and keep an eye open for any sort of track that would signal the little girl being near.

"So this is it? This is the whole plan?" Carol asked looking at us all. While Daryl talked to them and kept them calm, I searched the area, looking on the floor for some tracks, nada. I found a tree that looked an easy climb. I glanced back at the group and seen Lori giving them all a speech. Licking my lips slightly I put my bow on my back and used the foothold on the tree to step up and have a look. Nothing. They started walking again and I heard a whistle, I looked over my shoulder to see Daryl summon me with his hand. I nodded taking my bow into my hand and jogging to catch up to them. We heard the gunshot when we were a few mile away from the church, it had shook everyone for a few moment before we managed to calm each other down and carry on with the search for Sophia.

"Come on, we need to keep moving" Daryl stated and we did. We carried on walking until Lori stopped looking back.

"You still worrying about it?" Andrea asked

"There was a gunshot..." Lori stated

"We all heard it" Daryl stated

"Why one? Why just one gunshot?" Lori asked and looked at us all, I glanced at her and tilted my head slightly.

"Maybe they took down a walker"Daryl suggested.

"Please don't patronize me, they wouldn't risk a gunshot to put down one walker, they'd do it quietly..."Lori stated.

"Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?" Carol asked and I sighed lightly.

"We aren't the only people in these woods... there could be other survivors out here hunting, or I don't know taking down biters...or walkers, whatever you call them... you don't know it was them" I told them and Daryl watched me. "We need to stop, take a breath and then carry on searching for this little girl" I told them and Daryl nodded his head.

"Doesn't matter anyway...cant run around these woods chasing echoes" Daryl stated

"So what do we do?" Lori asked

" Like Ellie said, look for Sophia work our way back to the highway..." Daryl replied.

"I'm sure they'll hook up with us back at the RV" Andrea stated nodding. We started walking again, and Carol stood still, I turned to see Andrea stopped by her. "I'm sorry for what you're going through...I know how you feel" Andrea spoke to Carol.

"Suppose you do..."Carol mumbled looking at the floor. "thank you" She added before glancing at us all. "the thought of her, out here by herself... Its the not knowing that's killing me" Carol stated. "I just keep hoping and praying she don't end up like Amy..." Carol added without thinking first, she teared up and placed a hand over her mouth "Thats the worst thing I've ever said" Carol whimpered.

"Who's Amy?" I whispered over at Daryl and he looked at me, nodding towards Andrea.

"Andreas sister" he whispered back "She got bit and turned"He added and I nodded my head slowly, looking down at the floor as the conversation continued, I spotted a few deer tracks and scanned the surrounding area.

"Were all hoping and praying with you...for what its worth" Andrea stated and I rolled my eyes. Praying is pointless. And then Daryl stepped up. I didn't get to hear what he said to them as I was concentrating on looking for little tracks, or any sign that a little girl was close by. When they all started walking again I jogged and caught up with them walking alongside Glenn.

"So what's in the bag?" Glenn asked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"A body" I whispered and his face dropped, I laughed lightly and shook my head. "Supplies, you didn't really think I would carry a body around did you?" I asked and he gave me an awkward smile before chuckling.

"No...of course not" He mumbled and I smirked slightly. "What sort of supplies?" He asked

"Nosey little bugger aren't you?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders with a nod. " Blanket, food, beer..." I stated as a few and he looked at me.

"Beer? You brought Beer as supplies?" He asked and I shrugged nodding.

"Of course..." I mumbled and Daryl lagged back so that he was walking with us.

"I like your supply stash" Daryl complimented and I chuckled lightly.

"Its a six pack so if you want, we can keep it quiet and have a few later on, or tomorrow...whenever we are all free" I told them and they agreed.

"Okay, sounds like a deal" Glenn stated happily, glad he was getting a beer.

"Don't worry little man, you wont get as drunk as you were in CDC... unless you are a super lightweight" Daryl joked and I looked at them raising an eyebrow.

"You guys must have a lot of stories to tell... I want to hear them" I stated and Daryl looked at me.

"Good camp fire stories, not good for walking and tracking" He replied and I nodded my head. "But we'll tell you when we get those beers...deal?" He asked holding out a hand to shake and I nodded with a smirk, shaking his hand. We walked for a good two hours longer before people started to get exhausted, we stopped for a few moments having a drink of water before getting up and heading towards the highway. I'm glad I found these guys at the church, I actually thought that I would have been left on my own to fight the world, but someone thought it would be a good idea for me to run into these guys again, which im eternally thankful for. Screams came from nowhere, I turned my head and noticed the blonde woman wasn't anywhere close, When Daryl ran in the direction of the screaming, we all followed suite.

"Andrea?!" Lori called turning around looking for her, none of us hesitated, we all ran towards the screams. that's when we noticed a woman on a horse, calling Loris name.

"Lori?" She asked "Lori Grimes?" She asked again and we all turned up.

"I'm Lori"

"Rick sent me you have to come with me now, There's been an accident Carl's been shot" She stated, Lori was in state of shock, eyes wide, fear filling her. "He's still alive, but you gotta come now, Rick needs you just come!" The lady spoke. Lori, took off her backpack and started to get on the horse.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we don't know this girl!" Daryl called after her. "You cant get on that horse!" Daryl added. The lady spoke some more and I was just looking at everyone, as she explained where they lived.

"What the hell just happened..." I mumbled and Daryl looked at me. The walker sat back up from the blow to the head the woman on the horse gave him, Daryl used his crossbow and shot a bolt into its head. I helped Andrea to her feet and Daryl lead us on the road back to the highway, making sure our minds were focused on getting to safety, all of us confused on what had just happened. The duffel bag was starting to hurt my back as we reached the bottom of the highway, I followed them up a small dirt path which lead to the railing. I was lagging back a little, the bag dragging me down slowly I heard Glenn and Daryl explain what had happened to Dale who seemed overly worried about everything. I slowly climbed over the railing and immediately pulled at the holders around my torso and waist which was holding the duffel back in place on my back, letting it drop to the floor I let out a sigh of relief , stretching my arms up ignoring the world for a moment. I cracked my back, a flush of relaxation hit my body and I let out a small groan.

"I thought Daryl took you back to your cabin last night?" Dale asked raising his eyebrow at me just after he had asked about Andrea .

"Long story short.. lost my family, found your group again" I replied simply before looking away, down the highway which lead to the main city. I would have to try and find my family, they told me where they were going but, with that group of biters that had forced my family out of their home last night I was starting to wonder what the city was like...


End file.
